Fly Away From Here
by Kaslyna
Summary: A chance meeting when Olivia is fifteen leads to a hell of a lot more. What happens when they collide again sixteen years later? AU, rated 'T' for now. Please read and review! :D
1. Chance

**A/N: An idea I got while swimming today. :/ AU. And yes it's EO and yes Kathy's involved, just read. :/ And I'm going to say Olivia was born January 23, 1967 (Mariska's birthday, 3 years later, though) and Elliot, from the episode "Contagious" I know his birthday is October 20, 1964. Problems? Too bad. XD And I'll say Kathy was born December 16, 1964. And I'm making Maureen born in 1984; college pregnancy/fling, not high school. And yes I'm using my middle name for Olivia's. It just fits. :/ A wee bit of Casey/Alex. You know who it's for. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Law & Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I own nothing. Well I _do_ own some people but we'll get to that later. ;) I own right now Toby, Lauren, Miriam, and Marianne. Oh, and Tyler, Yvette, Rachel, Nadia, Tybee, Joan, and Elisa. And Jamie, too.**

_June 20, 1982_

If he had not been at the chapel that Thursday afternoon he might never have met Olivia Benson.

But he had been. He had some free time after his final in Spanish (not that he'd ever use it) and he'd always loved the solitude of the chapel.

She was there; he'd never seen her around the school. It was a Catholic school, private but inexpensive, and scholarships were plentiful. It was co-ed; the boys' and girls' schools had merged six years ago, supposedly for one year, but it worked out so well that they had decided to keep it that way.

"Excuse me," he began, "This is a private chapel, property of the school."

"Oh," the girl stands, brushing aside a stray lock of her mocha hair, "I'm sorry. I thought... well, I'm sorry. I'll just be leaving, then."

He never knew what prompted those next words: "No, it's okay. I won't tell. Stay."

The nuns would probably have said it was God speaking for him. Was it really, though?

"Thank you," she smiled appreciatively. He noted her entire face lit up when she smiled.

They sat in the front pew together. She was a little jittery. He frowned at that realization. What had made her that way? It wasn't in his place to ask, though, so he naturally didn't. He thought about Kathy, his on-off girlfriend since the 7th grade; she'd wonder where he was. Normally that would bother him, keeping her waiting, but this peculiar visitor had his attention now. They were in the "on" phase after two months in the "off" phase. The longest hiatus they had had was thirteen weeks, in the ninth grade. They were both going into their senior year next year, though, and they'd been relatively... _serious_.

"What's your name?" she asks him shyly.

"Elliot. Elliot Stabler. What's your name?" he asks, smiling nervously.

"Olivia," her brow puckered as if something were unpleasant, "Olivia Grace Benson."

He noticed the dismay in which she said her full name and sensed an unease within her.

"How old are you?" he asks, trying to make small talk.

"Sixteen next January. You?"

"I'm going to be eighteen in October," he admits.

"Old fart," she grins and playfully slugs him in the arm. He throws his head back and laughs.

"I like your laugh," she murmurs oddly, strange and slightly detached, "It's nice."

"Thank you. So, where do you live, go to school, that stuff? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I'm interested. Anyways, I've never seen you around here before."

She chuckles humorlessly, darkly, almost as she sighs wistfully and replies, "I live in Manhattan. I go to the public school near our house. I'm an only child."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't really know," she shrugs, contemplating it, "Well, I took the train to Queens and took a cab as far as I could go. Then I wandered a little bit and ended up here. Don't really know why, I can't explain it, really. I just want to be anywhere but home."

"You want to come home with me?"

"Sure that's the best idea? A devout altar boy like you bringing home some strange wallflower like me? Who's two years younger than you, no less?" A brief smile flitters across her face and he blushes furiously.

"I have a girlfriend, you know," he stammers defensively.

"Oh, yeah? What's her name?"

"Kathy. Katherine, actually. Her name's Katherine Irene Miller. We've been together since the seventh grade."

"Let me guess. On-again-off-again?"

"How the hell would you know?" he asks, glaring curiously at her.

She shrugs and replies, "Let's just say I'm _very_ perceptive, Elliot. And if that offer still stands then yes, if you don't mind I'd like to go home with you. Not much for me to do at home anyways. Mom will be pissed for a while but she'll get the hell over it."

"What's with it with you and your mom?"

"Nothing!" she snaps, then sighs and responds, calmly, "Nothing, okay? Just drop it."

He nods in agreement. He takes her hand, smiling shyly, casually, cautiously at her, then pulls her to her feet and leads her to his car, knowing Kathy will have driven off pissed at him already. He drives them to his house, the radio blaring some hit from the '60s, his music, but Olivia doesn't really seem to mind. She's curled up into a ball on the passenger seat. They pull into his driveway and he gently wakes her. She stirs groggily and asks if they're at his house. He says they are and helps her out.

Then they walk inside the house.

* * *

His mother, Bernadette Stabler, is in the den. They sneak up the stairs into his room. His father, Joe, is at work still, and he frowns slightly at that notion, that logic. His twenty-year-old brother, Toby, is home from college for the weekend and is out of the house, obviously. His twelve-year-old sister, Lauren, is at a friend's house studying. The nine-year-old twins, Miriam and Marianne, or Miri and Mari, are in the den with his mother. It's a typical Thursday night at the Stabler residence.

"Thank you," Olivia murmurs, sinking onto his bed.

"It's okay. You can stay for a little while."

Her smile is brief and fleeting, then she sighs.

The door is closed. The soft late-Spring rain reverberates against the roof. He leans towards her, until his lips gently touch hers, a brush of lips. Her arms twine around his neck and he pulls her onto his lap and things heat up pretty damn quickly.

And later, when their release comes it is bittersweet. She lays with him for a moment, listening to his heartbeat, then she stands and dresses and climbs out of his window and into the night and he sighs.

* * *

She hitchhikes to Manhattan. Her mom isn't home so she goes to her friend, Casey's house. Casey has her girlfriend, Alex, over, along with their other friend, Melinda. It's an unspoken rule that Olivia can stay wherever, whenever. They have other friends, too: Kim, who is out visiting colleges with her anal-retentive parents; Fin, Melinda's boyfriend; John, God only knows why he hangs with them; George, John's boyfriend; Don, the biggest nerd of all time; Jo, Don's semi-hot girlfriend; Abbie, who recently moved from Texas; and lastly, Serena, Abbie's anal-retentive girlfriend. The group of twelve is different but they're together and it's kind of nice. Between all of them Olivia rarely stays at home. Tonight Casey's couch has her name on it. Casey lives with her dad, Tyler, and her mom, Yvette, as well as her two younger siblings, Nadia and Rachel. She has one older sibling, a brother named Jamie. Alex, her girlfriend, has a twin named Elisa, a mother named Joan and a father named Tybee, after Tybee Beach where he was supposedly conceived. They're a slightly mismatched couple but they work.

Olivia lies sprawled across Casey's bed. Alex is in Casey's lap sitting on the edge of the bed and Melinda's lying next to Olivia, her head on her right shoulder.

"So, Livia, spill!" Alex commands, causing Casey to tickle her. She giggles and they begin to make out. Olivia sighs, frustrated, and rolls her eyes.

"Sorry," they blush and detach from one another slowly, reluctantly. Olivia and Melinda grin knowingly.

"I met a guy."

"Who is he?"

"He's almost eighteen. He has a girlfriend. He's a Catholic."

"Oh, Jesus, Liv, you did not..."

"I did, Casey, I did."

They all groan in unison.

"Why, Liv?"

She shrugs.

That's the only thing she can do right now when she's still haunted by ice-blue eyes.


	2. Change

**A/N: Seriously have no idea where the inspiration for this one came from. :/ I was like showering up after swimming today and it just came. I guess 'cause whenever I'm sad or lonely I just wander. Time skipping sucks. Sorry. Maybe I'll write a more in-depth portion of this chapter, but I just want to get to the heart of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Law & Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. Anyone you recognize is his; anyone not is probably mine. :/**

_July 30, 1982_

She wakes up feeling like the living dead. She's on Alex's couch this time and she barely makes the bathroom before puking her guts out.

She knows something is up; she rarely gets sick. So she ditches school and heads to a nearby free clinic. Her mother has insurance but she doesn't want her mother to know what she has suspected for the past six days.

The doctor who sees her is a young woman. Her name-tag reads Jodie Clarke. She takes blood and examines Olivia. She runs a pregnancy test at Olivia's request.

"You're pregnant, Olivia," Jodie says. Olivia nods slowly. She won't let her mom know. She'll move out. There's that guy in her mom's class, Billy, was it? He's seventeen years older than her but he can care for her. Or she'll just see if Kim can take her in. Her parents are loaded. They've been offering to adopt Olivia since she was eight. Yeah, that sounds good. She won't tell Elliot. He has a future.

She goes to Kim's house and sits her parents, Daryl and Lizzie, on their couch. They have a large penthouse apartment. Kim is in the kitchen entertaining her three younger siblings, eleven-year-old Julie, seven-year-old Christine, and four-year-old Timothy.

"I need you to fight for custody of me."

"Why?"

"Because it's not about me anymore. I'm pregnant. Please. My mother can't know. Please. I'll get a job and I'll move out ASAP. I just really need this."

"We'll do it," they agree grimly.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Anytime."

* * *

_August 2, 1982_

Daryl and Lizzie have gotten her a proper obstetrician and regular doctor. They don't judge her. She takes good care of Jewel, Christa, and Timmy for Kim's parents and they take care of her. They've filed an appeal to the court. With the many complaints against Olivia's mother it's a sure win.

Daryl is a lawyer and Lizzie is a secretary at his firm. You can guess the rest easily. Either way they've been married for twenty-two years now. Kim is sixteen on February 9. They're a nice little family; anal-retentive at times but still, nice.

Her new obstetrician is Doctor Gina Marksman. Her regular doctor is Doctor Dana Eames, who has a daughter around her age who seems nice enough. Rebellious but nice. She goes to Olivia's school. Her name is Alexandra, but she goes by Lexi. She's a wild child and maybe Olivia will get to know her. Somehow she thinks Lexi will understand. Her mother's a doctor, her dad, John, is a cop. She's a princess but she's not perfect. She has two older siblings, twenty-two-year-old Opal and nineteen-year-old Jessica, as well as three younger siblings, thirteen-year-old Liz, nine-year-old Frank, and six-year-old Carrie.

The custody battle begins on the 10th.

* * *

_August 22, 1982_

Given Serena's history, the trial takes twelve days before they grant Daryl and Lizzie custody. They pack her stuff and bring it to Kim's house.

"You got names yet, Liv?" Kim asks her. They're in Kim's room, now their room.

She shrugs. Kim frowns. She's obviously worried but doesn't know quite what to do.

* * *

_September 19, 1982_

Olivia is being home-schooled by a tutor Daryl and Lizzie hired for her.

She'd tried the regular school but they didn't like the rumors so they decided to tutor her instead. She's gonna go off to college one day.

For the baby.

* * *

_October 20, 1982_

It's around Elliot's birthday and Olivia is just beginning to show. Kim, Casey, Alex, Jo, and Melinda are extremely excited for her. So is Lexi, the doctor's daughter; they're beginning to hang out. The girls are "secretly" planning a shower for her in early March. She is due around March 13. John and George are happy for her, too, and so are the rest of the guys.

It's just harder for them to imagine her tummy swollen with a baby.

* * *

_December 25, 1982_

It's Christmas, and Olivia is six months pregnant. She can find out if it's a boy or girl but she would rather wait and see for herself.

She hopes for a girl. She gets gifts for not only herself but the baby, too.

She cries for the kindness of her friends.

* * *

_January 12, 1983_

Olivia went to Lexi's today. Lexi had a friend, Carolyn "call-me-Carolyn-or-you-die" Barek, over. She seems nice.

But sad that Olivia is pregnant and sixteen in only nine days.

* * *

_February 21, 1983_

Kim has spilled when Olivia's shower will be: March 10.

She feels sad she's almost a mother.

* * *

_March 11, 1983_

Olivia is in the middle of her French lesson when she goes into labor. When the contractions are seven minutes apart Lizzie takes Olivia to the hospital. She immediately calls the gang, as well as Lexi and Carolyn. She calls Olivia's mom; she's not allowed near her daughter but she should know. Then she calls her husband and together they end up in the delivery room. Only Daryl, Lizzie, Kim, and the people Olivia wants to be the child's godparents, Melinda and Fin, are allowed to stay.

* * *

_March 12, 1983, 3:06 AM_

A cry fills the room as they whisk Olivia's daughter away to clean her.

Her daughter.

She laughs and cries at the same time.

"What will you name her?" asks Kim.

"Zoe Kimber Benson," she smiles, "Zoe Kimber Benson."

* * *

_May 19, 1998_

Fifteen-year-old Zoe sits at the mirror frowning at her reflection. She has cocoa-brown eyes with tan hair and a paler shade of mocha skin. Her hair is long and silky. It reaches her armpits and it's stick-straight and glossy. She has a splash of light freckles all over her body. She has small breasts; a size 34B. She scowls. She's in the ninth grade. Her best friend is Lola Gonzalez. Her other best friend is Aubrey Bennett and her worst enemy is Irene-Jayne Rhodes. The guy of her dreams is Lance Brandt.

She's typical, aside from one thing: she doesn't have a father and her mother was barely sixteen when she gave birth to her. She was six years old at her mommy's graduation, nine at her mommy's graduation from the academy. Her mommy's first police officer job was being a beat-cop out of the 2-7 when she was ten. She worked up to mall cop when Zoe was twelve and now, at fifteen herself, Zoe's mother has gotten into the 1-6. It's her very first day of work. Her partner is Karen Smythe. She seems nice enough.

Zoe sighs wistfully and flops back onto her bed. With a frustrated groan she reaches towards the phone. Wanting desperately to call Lance.

But she doesn't.

Instead she calls her grandmother.


End file.
